幻露生公司(地點)
(interior) |footer = HalluciGen logo}} 幻露生公司是一个在2287年联邦的一个地点。 Layout When the Sole Survivor first encounters the facility, a chemical leak causes all the NPCs to attack one another. Towards the end, there is a decontamination chamber that cures radiation poisoning. Due to collapsed floors, the building's layout can be confusing. The entryway's reception area appears to open onto the second floor. To access the third floor, the player character may need to walk into a wall painting blocking the doorway to the staircase, nudging it out of the way. Further, two inactive protectrons may block the way into the first room on the third floor, requiring their destruction. At some point, one can ascend into a corridor with several doors, which are opened by buttons. There are Gunners fighting behind each of them. Alternative to direct combat, the player can jump to the balcony with a staircase. This leads upstairs to a room, which will greet the player character with an announcement and invite them to test some "products." Pressing the various buttons in this room will emit poisonous gases to the rooms downstairs housing the Gunners. A terminal in this room reveals that the rooms below were actually used to demonstrate the products to VIPs, after which the rooms should be "cleared of test subjects, blood, fluids." Behind the building is an exterior room with a green Gun Shop sign, inside which is a power armor station, a chemistry station, and a weapons workbench. 值得注意的物品 入口大廳 * 兩份招聘人員!紙條 – 在入口櫃檯上。 * Five drugged water cartons in the entrance room: one on the small table immediately to the right after entering the building from the main entrance; four more behind the reception desk. * Day Tripper in the toilet tank after passing through locker/shower room. * 特斯拉科學第7期 – 區域東北角，要通過一個倒塌的天花板過去，房間裡有一台研究室終端可以控制抑制器原型機。 * 艾瑞克的筆記 – 在第二層會計的終端後面桌上。 測試間 * Two drugged water cartons in a locker room down the hallway from the room with two Gunners locked in. 地下室 * 幻露生主密碼 – 在mainframe access終端取得，可以用來進入實驗室access終端、decontamination終端、研究終端和執行長的終端。 * 九瓶幻露生儲氣筒 – 全都在槍手指揮官所在的房間。是芳鄰鎮弗雷·艾倫委託的雜項任務道具。This room is reachable from the interior by a terminal with an expert lock. Alternatively, the room can be accessed directly from the Commonwealth through a back door, north of the building, with a master lock, bypassing most combat and chemical exposure. * 14瓶破裂的幻露生儲氣筒 – 全都在槍手指揮官所在的房間。 * 隱形小子 – 在槍手指揮官房間的開放式保險櫃。 * 幻露生任務簡報和槍手的筆記 – 槍手指揮官身上。 * 量子味核口可樂 – 槍手指揮官所在房間內。 * 幻露生鑰匙 – 一把在北邊出口附近的steamer trunk; 另一把在槍手指揮官身上。 外部 * 在幻露生公司旁邊有一間馬爾堡房屋，裡面桌上有張峽谷階地任務簡報，該處是槍手進幻露生前的前哨站。 Notes * A non-hostile female Gunner is in a locked room, as one makes their way through the building from the main entrance. She asks the player character to look through the window of her room, where they are able to talk to her. The chemical leak has almost driven her mad, and she tells the player character she can't remember anything. If they convince or threaten her to open the door, she will run to the entrance, screaming that she has to get out. She will then leave the building. * The special grenade, HalluciGen gas grenade, can only be made when a HalluciGen gas canister is in the player character's inventory, i.e. it will not appear as a crafting option if the canisters are placed in the workbench or workshop inventory. The canisters are regarded as "junk." * There are numerous canisters in the broken-out spaces near the basement-level exit. While crouching, the player character may jump on the control panel in front of the broken panel glass. From here, they can grab the ones out of reach. * A hazmat suit will protect the player character from the toxic gas in the contamination area. The player will flinch as if taking damage while wearing it but will not lose health. * Power armor and/or a gas mask will not protect the player character from the toxic gas in the contamination area. * The Gunner commander may take and use the Stealth Boy, which can make it a harder fight. * Once activated, the decontamination equipment remains on indefinitely, and can be used by the player character to purge radiation. * Companions will still complain about the smell even if they have a gas mask on (with the exception of robotic companions, such as Codsworth). * This area is visited during the Vault-Tec Workshop add-on quests to obtain a chemical formula needed for the experiments. * A non-hostile Gunner conscript is on the bottom floor, forward and to the left as one comes down the stairs. He appears to be injured, as he is holding his side and sitting against a wall. He also appears to be hallucinating from the chemical leak. Appearances HalluciGen, Inc. appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 遊戲中的氣體效果類似於現實美軍曾測試過的二苯乙醇酸-3-喹嚀環酯氣體。 圖集 HalluciGen-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception Help Wanted Hallucigen.jpg|Help wanted! notes HalluciGen-ConferenceRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Conference room HalluciGen-Hallway-Fallout4.jpg|Hallway HalluciGen-Accounting-Fallout4.jpg|Accounting HalluciGen-CEO-Fallout4.jpg|CEO's office HalluciGen-Test-Fallout4.jpg|Test cells HalluciGen-ObservationRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Observation room HalluciGen-Decontamination-Fallout4.jpg|Decontamination arches HalluciGen-Lab-Fallout4.jpg|Lab HalluciGen-SuppressorTest-Fallout4.jpg|Suppressor test HalluciGen-Irradicator-Fallout4.jpg|Irradicator test HalluciGen-Dispersant-Fallout4.jpg|Dispersant test FO4_Tesla_Science_in_HalluciGen,_Inc.png|Tesla Science Magazine #7 Note_from_Eric.jpg|Note from Eric de:HalluciGen, Inc. en:HalluciGen, Inc. pl:HalluciGen, Inc. ru:Корпорация «ГаллюциГен» uk:Корпорація «ГаллюціГен» Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings